Sueño Eterno
by Houkoutsune
Summary: Pocos Pokémon guardan ya esperanzas en la humanidad, aquel Arcoiris que representaba la unión entre humanos y Pokémon se pierde poco a poco en las llamas del olvido, y los tres perros de Johto deciden tomar una decisión drástica. Drabble


_Bueno, éste Drabble se me ocurrió mientras jugaba Soulsilver, estuve viendo lo de la Torre Quemada y me pareció bastante interesante, así que de ahí vino éste Drabble, espero que lo disfruten~_

* * *

**Sueño Eterno**

_"…Y todos te conocerán como el sol, Ho-oh tu nombre será…_

…_Representarás la armonía y los conflictos bajo tu luz desvanecerán…"_

_"…Serás el sol del mañana, que en un futuro no muy lejano descenderás de los cielos…_

…_Como un símbolo de unión entre humanos y Pokémon…"_

Recordaba con cierta ironía aquellas palabras mientras surcaba los cielos, con prisa y preocupación hacia su destino, miraba hacia abajo con desespero, mientras descendía rápidamente al primer lugar que sus ojos presenciaron en éste mundo: Ciudad Iris. Las nubes de un espeso color oscuro denotaban tal vez que estaba a punto de anochecer, entre ellas Ho-oh descendió; poco a poco la silueta de una ciudad en llamas se podía observar: era su hogar siendo consumido una vez más. Tres siluetas corriendo afines al viento danzaban recorriendo cada rincón del lugar, furiosos agitaban el ambiente del lugar; destruyéndolo, parecía una Oda a la destrucción.

Furioso, Ho-oh descendió en la cima de la torre, y con un fuerte rugido proveniente de su pico detuvo aquel horrible espectáculo careciente de sentido, las tres siluetas se detuvieron frente a la torre, cada una tenía la apariencia de un mamífero cuadrúpedo, Se trataba del trío de Johto: Suicune, el viento del norte. Entei, el Volcán y Raikou, el señor del Trueno. "¡¿Qué significa esto?!" Reclamo el ave Arcoíris furiosa de presenciar aquella catástrofe, las cenizas de la destrucción que causaron los tres Pokémon flotaban alrededor de la ciudad. "Ho-oh, padre, gracias a ti seguimos en éste mundo, nos pediste que recorriéramos el mundo intentando esparcir la paz, pero…" Habló Entei, intentando mantener un tono de respeto hacia su "padre". Cerró los ojos y miró hacia arriba. "A donde sea que vamos… solo hay destrucción con el tiempo. Los humanos están acabando con todo…" Varias personas, entre asustadas y perplejas escuchaban al Pokémon, entendían perfectamente lo que decía. "Es por eso que hemos decidido castigarlos, padre, nadie les ha otorgado el derecho de hacer y deshacer a su favor…" Le explicó agachando la cabeza de nuevo y retrocedió un paso. Ho-oh por su parte cerró los ojos y extendió sus alas. "Comprendo su dolor, mis hijos, pero haciendo esto solo estáis actuando como ellos. Arceus dijo que si guardamos esperanzas en ellos pronto la armonía reinará, así que tengan paciencia, por favor." Les respondió, intentando apaciguarlos. "¡Eso es mentira padre!" Gritó Raikou. "Lo siento... Pero ya hemos tenido que soportar demasiado de su insolencia y total desdén hacia los demás." Contestó ahora Suicune, volviéndose a la ciudad nuevamente. "Lo sentimos mucho padre, pero a diferencia de ti… no podemos surcar sobre las nubes para así no ver el sufrimiento que causan los humanos." Y con estas palabras, los tres dirigieron su mirada a Ho-oh, quien con sus ojos cerrados alzó vuelo y comenzó a descender lentamente. "Ustedes saben cuánto os aprecio… pero quiero creer en las palabras de Arceus… es por eso que… mientras eso ocurra… Duerman lejos del dolor. Con éste velo sagrado, pronto su furia y agonía desaparecerán…" Y dicho esto, comenzó a batir sus alas contra el viento, una apaciguadora melodía comenzó a recorrer la ciudad con el movimiento de sus alas, aquella melodía era tan profunda que hasta los ciudadanos en medio del terror cerraron sus ojos un momento, hipnotizados por el bello sonido. Los tres Pokémon dieron un paso hacia delante, intentando acercarse a Ho-oh, él por su parte cerró los ojos de nuevo. "Descansen ahora… os prometo que cuando despierten… encontrarán un mundo mejor…" Sin mirarlos comenzó a ascender lentamente, dejando un as brillante en su trayectoria, Raikou, Suicune y Entei entraron a la torre, casi inconscientes desaparecieron en la oscuridad de aquel lugar olvidado, esa torre que sucumbió ante las llamas hace mucho tiempo…

…Y así… los tres Pokémon aun yacen en la torre quemada, esperando aquél mundo mejor que Ho-oh les prometió tras su partida… Con la esperanza de que alguien capaz de cambiar el mundo los despierte de ese sueño eterno y los ayude a cambiar el mundo. En otras palabras… fueron condenados a un sueño eterno.


End file.
